


The Distance

by TheLongRoadToSanity



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLongRoadToSanity/pseuds/TheLongRoadToSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief poem that expresses Spirit's longing to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance

The Distance

A Spirit Poem

 

* * *

**A/N:**  This was inspired by the movie and the soundtrack. Most, if not all, of the titles of the soundtrack songs make an appearance. I do not own Spirit, nor any of the music. Please enjoy!  

* * *

 

 

Here I Am

Too far from home

My heart with _them_

A longing to be free

 

They Can’t Take Me

Not in heart

Not in soul

Not in breath

 

Don’t Let Go

Let nothing escape

Send my thoughts out

I can’t let _them_ miss me…

 

I Will Always Return

My herd needs me

An ache develops

I need _Them_

 

This Feeling, It’s Nothing I’ve Ever Known

It’s strange and builds strength

All within seconds, minutes, hours

An eerie echo develops, heavy on my mind

 

So Sound The Bugle

I’m Running Free

Taking The Long Road Back to…

My Homeland

 

My Brothers

And sisters,

My Mother

And friends

 

And my Spirit races through the air,

Soars with the wind

And flies like an eagle

Back to where I Belong

 

And it Rains upon _them._

 


End file.
